


Don't you think this is a little too close to an anime plot??

by Outcasts_Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Basically, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I am monkey, M/M, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcasts_Anonymous/pseuds/Outcasts_Anonymous
Summary: (ONESHOT)There were two things that Adrien now planned on doing whenever he was in public. This first? Constantly check over his shoulder. The second? NEVER open his phone again.





	Don't you think this is a little too close to an anime plot??

"You know, it actually makes sense; you're over-the-top constant flirting always seemed rather forced to me! But just so you know, you don't have to hide your true feelings around me; It's okay to be Gay! No one is going to judge you, especially me"

Chat Noir blinked, his face blank as he processed everything his Lady had just said to him.

When Ladybug had invited him up to the Eiffel Tower after their nightly patrol, Chat Noir wasn't exactly sure what to expect. His Lady had never really wanted to stick around much after their patrol had finished, which was understandable considering said patrol would often force them to be up into the early hours of the next day- however as sweet as the sentiment was, there was one small issue with everything that was going on.

"B-But, My Lady... I-I'm not Gay?"

"You sent photos of you in nothing but a mask, ears and underwear, to one of my  _male_ friends," Ladybug deadpanned, a small smirk on her face as she stared down her partner. Technically she wasn't supposed to know about the photos, so she felt slightly guilty about calling that cat out on it- however after seeing them on Adrien's phone when snooping, it wasn't exactly something she could just let go.

Chat felt his soul leave his body momentarily.

Though he would never admit it to another living soul, he had indeed taken photos like that- however there was one thing he was certain of almost as much as he was certain he hated Hawkmoth. He had never sent those photos to  _anybody_. They were in a secure, hidden folder on his phone- which meant only one thing. His Lady knew him, and considered him a friend in their civilian lives- and she must have been snooping on him.

"You're friends with Adrien?" Chat exclaimed, watching as the colour drained from Ladybug's face. He couldn't believe his luck; his Lady knew him; his Lady  _knew_ him- and she considered him a  _friend_.

"S-So you admit it?!"

Oh yea. she also considered him Gay.

"I... I can explain?" Chat tried, raising his hands in a mock surrender as an awkward chuckled broke free. Ladybug sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to her leather-clad partner. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she immediately got his attention.

"Look at me, Chat- I'm telling you, you don't have to hide this from me; you're my partner, and I trust you with my life. Who you like doesn't matter to me; you don't have to explain yourself to me..." ladybug bit the inside of her cheek. As much as it hurt her that she had to give up Adrien, she knew that it was something that just couldn't be helped- and if he had to go to anyone else, she was glad it was her partner. For everything that he did to annoy her at times, she knew that Chat was a good person at heart.

"I'm telling you my Lady, I-I'm not..." Unfortunately for the cat, his bad luck seemed to kick in once more as Ladybug just shushed him; bringing him into a tight hug. Adrien found himself mentally sighing. He was glad his Lady was so accepting of his supposed sexuality, but it did sting slightly that she was so willing to give him up.

"It's okay if you're not ready to admit it just yet, but just know- you'll always be able to talk to me."

His power definitely wasn't being able to see into the future, but even Chat knew that the following weeks were going to be the most stressful of his entire life. 

 


End file.
